


Respite

by fizzfooz



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Caning, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Facials, Gangbang, Humiliation, Just Boys Being Bros, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, OT4, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Spanking, Triple Penetration, Verbal Humiliation, bottom Ignis, everything is fully consensual, extremely dirty talk, mild angst at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzfooz/pseuds/fizzfooz
Summary: Everything is fully consensual but please heed the warnings. Written for this prompt on the Kink Meme:"There are a lot of prompts and other stuff featuring Ignis as "hot teacher who disciplines the unruly student". What I'd love to see is Ignis reprising his role as hot teacher, but the other bros playing the unruly kids in his class who are upset over him failing them all recently, and looking to get their revenge. Of course, that has to involve locking their him in the classroom, bending him over his desk, and doing everything in their power to sexually humiliate the "unwilling" teacher :^)"





	Respite

Where the hell had Ignis gotten half of this stuff anyway? They could just as easily have used Noctis' apartment but Ignis had blown that off when Gladio suggested it, insisting that if they were gonna do this, they were gonna do it right. It would help with immersion apparently. And Ignis had been so _immersed_ in planning it all out that Gladio hadn't been able to so much as kiss him for two entire weeks. Two weeks where all he could think about was immersing himself in Ignis' ass.

Despite that, Gladio had to give him some credit. This place did look like a classroom, albeit an old-fashioned one. It had started life as a rented, soundproofed shipping container but with Ignis' meticulous attention to detail it had transformed. There was a chalkboard on the back wall with a long wooden ruler in the slot below it, which Gladio noted for future use. A solid wooden desk sat in front of that with an overstuffed green leather armchair behind it.

Whatever era the rest of the furniture had come out of, they hadn't had pupils Gladio's size. The little desk and chair he was sat at felt tiny and fragile under him. Like it'd shatter if he moved an inch. So he was forced to keep himself held up in a permanent squat. He had to assume that was deliberate. Ignis keeping him on edge.

Another nod to realism was the two unruly fucking brats sat at the other desks. Noct and Prompto were both throwing tiny paper balls at each other. Prompto was winning. There were tonnes of specks of white in Noct's dark hair. Not a care in the fucking world. Probably they'd been too busy fucking each other to care about Gladio's blue balls, despite Ignis' embargo on it.

 _Or maybe not_.

The moment Ignis entered the room, they both sat still and shut up, tracking Ignis' every move with their eyes. Noct surreptitiously shook the paper out of his hair. Ignis somehow looked even sexier than usual. His hair was down with no product in it. Looked touchably soft. He was as covered up as ever but the clothes weren't his usual style. A fitted tweed blazer with leather patches at the elbows. A white shirt. Grey slacks. If it wasn't in royal colours that meant it was okay to mess it up. Gladio tried not to slobber about that possibility.

In the intense silence that followed Ignis' arrival, the sound of him shuffling papers on his desk was like a landslide. Those couple of weeks of denial had made Gladio's everything more sensitive even his ears. He could actually hear the soft swish of Iggy's fingerless leather gloves across the paper as he handed each one of them a sheet.

Yet more attention to detail. He'd made them take an Astrals-damned quiz. Actually drew up the questions and gave them printouts for a fucking sex game, leaving Gladio to wonder if Ignis had actually been some super-advanced infiltration model MT all along. But he had sincerely tried to answer the questions. It beat thinking about how he couldn't jerk off at least. Except it was all shit from three thousand years ago and who beget whom and other stuff that took a flying leap right outta Gladio's other earhole the second he heard it. So he'd started answering whatever came to mind.

 _Q: What title was bestowed upon the twelfth ruler of Insomnia and for what impressive deed?  
A: The only thing that's gonna getting bestowed upon anything, Iggy, is my dick upon your ass._ Beside that in red pen Ignis had written: _Upon? This doesn't even make sense, Gladiolus. Do try to keep up._ The whole thing was scrawled all over with Ignis' wise-ass comments and graded at the top _13/100, see me after class_ with a little frowny face emoji that had Ignis' haircut and glasses.

“ZERO!” Noctis said, way too pissed for a fake test score. “That's bullshit, Ignis. Those answers were right.”

Ignis leaned over Noct's desk, bringing them eye to eye. “Are you familiar with the expression cheaters never prosper, Noctis? This was a test of your existing knowledge, not how well you could look things up on your phone.”

Ordinarily, Gladio would tug Noct's lower lip when he did that little pout but Ignis only stared it down. “I was managing my resources,” Noct said. “You and dad are always hammering that one home.”

“Dude, chill,” Prompto said. “You got busted. No big deal.”

“What did you get?”

“Fifty-one.” He showed the paper, grinning. _A good effort_ apparently, with a little smirking Ignis emoji.

“Did you fucking study?” Gladio asked.

“You should all be studying,” Ignis said, straightening to his full height. “Lest we have a repeat of this shambolic performance.”

Noct fumed quietly, gripping the test in both hands. While Prompto said: “Does that mean it wasn't a good effort?”

“Putting forth effort is not the same as being successful, Mr. Argentum.”

“Harsh.”

Gladio tried not to groan. Were they fucking done dicking around? “Seems like if everyone failed some blame's gotta go to the teacher.”

Ignis snapped his gaze toward him. “Oh? Do you have a complaint about my tutelage, Mr. Amicitia?” 

It was funny cause they'd been in this situation once in real life. And Gladio did have complaints. Big ones. Not about Ignis' tutelage which was exemplary like everything else he fucking did but about having to be tutored at all by some kid who was younger than he was. Especially over some dumb history lessons he was never gonna need again once he left school. But he'd gotten over himself quickly. It had been too hard to stay mad at Ignis when he was earnestly trying to help him. “Yeah I got a complaint, Professor Scientia. Sir.”

“Oh?” Ignis rounded on him, straightening even further to use all of his full height. There were only a few inches between them usually but could feel like a lot and Ignis was obviously loving having the height advantage for once while Gladio was seated.

“You're distracting.”

“ _I'm_ distracting?”

“Yeah. Think any of us can concentrate on the words coming outta your mouth when we're busy thinking about jamming our cocks into it?”

Colour rose on Ignis' cheeks. He was so used to dealing with diplomats it was easy now to catch him off guard by being direct. “Gladiolus Amicitia, what would your father say if he heard you using such language?”

Being off-guard apparently didn't stop him trying to push Gladio's buttons. Gladio stood up, thighs straining from hovering in that stupid little matchstick tier desk. He used every inch of his extra height to tower over Ignis. “It's gotta be deliberate. Dressing like a sexy librarian. That sex-mussed hair. That cock-teasing accent.”

“This is simply the way I talk--”

Gladio slipped his finger into the corner of Ignis' mouth and hooked it, drawing him closer. Ignis' face flushed a darker pink, pupils contracting sharply in surprise, then blowing out as Gladio drew him nearer. He pushed another finger into Ignis' mouth and thrust them both in and out, coating them in Ignis' saliva. “See? You're telling me those aren't dick-sucking lips?”

Ignis shoved away from him and swiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Apologise immediately.”

Gladio closed in on him again and palmed Ignis' crotch. “Sorry for making you hard, _sir_.”

Ignis pushed into his touch for a moment before he realised he was in character and jerked away. “The headmaster's office. Now.”

There was a click. Noctis had moved around them and locked the door.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum,” Ignis said. “What do you think you're doing?”

“Gladio's right. You're distracting.” He tossed the keys over Ignis' head to Prompto, who snatched them from midair.

Ignis turned to him. “Hand those over. Right this moment.”

“Sorry, Iggy.” Prompto tossed them back to Noct where they disappeared into the arsenal in a flash of blue light. “This is a pre-crystal betrayal of King Errol the First kind of thing.”

“I am very impressed by your studies but I am not incompetent and you three are most certainly no advisors of mine.”

“Well, yeah. It's not like you're a bad teacher. Just, you know, you'd be a way better stripper.”

The _et tu, Prompto?_ look Ignis wore was priceless. “A stripper? Really?”

“Yeah! You're all bendy and stuff. Like you'd know your way around a pole.”

“Nah,” Gladio said. “He's suck at that too. Too many clothes.”

“Right.” Noct strolled over lazily, like he did everything. Prompto and Gladio were on the move too. Closing in on the enemy like in team tactics practice. “Take 'em off.”

Ignis clutched his blazer closed. “Do you have any idea what you're asking?”

“Yeah.” Gladio grabbed the lapel and yanked it down Ignis' shoulder. The material tore, revealing the white dress shirt underneath. “We wanna see you bareass.” Ignis wrenched away from him, only to have Noct snatch at his belt.

The thing about the way Ignis dressed was that it was ostensibly modest. Not even the barest hint of skin. His gloves even hid the back of his hands. But all that covering up just encouraged fantasising about what was underneath all those layers and pressed seams. And the cut of Ignis' clothes drew attention to stuff he'd probably be mortified to realise. His broad shoulders. His thighs. The swell of his ass.

So just the sliver of his skin between his waistband and his stomach when Prompto tried to yank his shirt over his head was enough to make Gladio rock hard. Noct was trying to wrestle Ignis' belt open. And the two of them were way too slow.

“Move!” Gladio barked, and wrestled Ignis to the ground. He tore the shirt open, leaving Ignis flushed and blinking at him, chest exposed. The pants next. The resistance was mostly token, Ignis struggling against his weight. Ignis could move like an eel when he wanted to. Could easily get out of one of Gladio's grapples when he was trying. But there was a little bit that wasn't token. Instinctual panic he was trying to tamp down on.

Ignis covered up head to toe because he didn't like drawing attention to his appearance, crazy as that seemed to Gladio. And some of this might edge from the fun, sexy kind of humiliation Ignis was after into real embarrassment which Gladio didn't want. And not only because he hadn't got to nut in two weeks.

Gladio palmed Ignis' cock through his tight, black boxer briefs until the suggestion of panic went away. “I'm gonna rip these off.” He pressed down with the heel of his hand, giving Ignis a chance to safeword if he needed to.

Instead he squirmed, alternately pushing into Gladio's hand and trying to wriggle out from under it. “Are you really so desperate you have to resort to this?”

 _Yeah, he was fine._ “You two. Hold him down.”

Noct stood on Ignis' chest, pressing the sole of his boot into Ignis' pec. Ignis gasped at the pressure, squirming again, jerking his hips so his cock pressed against Gladio's palm. Prompto pinned Ignis' arms up over his head, the muscles in his own arms bulging and flexing with the effort of resisting Ignis' own strength. “Sounds like you're enjoying yourself, sir.”

“Un-unhand me. Stop this now and we'll say no more about it.”

Gladio stopped giving Ignis the pressure he liked so much. He caressed Ignis' bulge, all teasing feather-light touches of the pads of his fingers. Ignis' thighs shook from the effort of not moving. Gladio cupped him once, then ripped the briefs open like wrapping paper. He peeled off the last few clinging strands. Ignis kicked him in the chest. Putting way less force into it than he was capable of. Once Gladio had Ignis' bootprint on his chest for a whole week.

He ate up the sight of Ignis' naked body. All that compact, lean muscle and the fair almost iridescent hairs on his thighs and crotch. Ignis was built like a champion gymnast and only Gladio and those two ever got to see it. “You're so fucking hot, sir.”

“Gladio-Gladiolus.”

Gladio took note of the break in character there. Soft and familiar turning into a harsher admonition. _Yeah, yeah._ No compliments. Not anything that edged on too sincere anyway. “You've got a big dick for such a prissy little bitch.” Said dick twitched, filling again when Gladio gave it one long stroke from root to tip and back down again, fondling his balls at the end.

“See?” Prompto said, dipping his face down to meet Ignis'. “You love it.” He kissed Ignis. Gladio fisted his cock, pumping it faster so he moaned into Prompto's mouth. Ignis remembered himself after a minute and shoved Prompto away, making a show of trying to get out from under Noct's boot.

Gladio eased back from him. His hips chased the touch the whole way. Noctis lifted his foot only to bring it down again on Ignis' cock. Ignis' groaned, practically arching up off the floor. Noct ground his foot into him, drawing out more moans.

Their attentions had mussed up his hair even further. Without it slicked back and without his usual intense expression, he looked younger. More like his own age and not some stuffy old bureaucrat shoved into a young, sexy body. He was always overworked but maybe it had been too much even for him lately cause he was quick to abandon himself and hump Noct's foot.

“Hey,” Noct said, easing the pressure off without fully lifting his foot. “Who said you could get off?”

Ignis only tried to buck up into him again.

“That's more like it,” Gladio said. “Move, Noct.” Noct gave him some baby stinkeye but he moved anyway. Gladio picked Ignis up and bent him over the big oak desk in front of the blackboard.

“You back, Iggy?”

“I didn't go anywhere, Gladiolus.”

 _All right_. Gladio grabbed two handfuls of Ignis' ass and squeezed. “This was made to be fucked. Right, you two?”

“Dude, you're hogging it,” Prompto said.

“Hear that? Show 'em your ass, Iggy.” Gladio stepped aside so they could all get a good view. “You listening?”

“You can all see perfectly well.”

“Don't play dumb, professor. You know what I'm asking. Spread 'em.”

Ignis hesitated for a beat then reached behind him to pull his cheeks apart, lifting one knee onto the desk at the same time to expose even more. Fuck. Was there one part of Ignis that wasn't immaculate? Everything from the soft ruffled hairs at his nape to the soles of his feet was too perfect for words. Plus that was a very _flexible_ thing he just did. Gladio had seen him naked before, obviously, but it had been way, way too long. 

There was no way he could keep his hands off him. He thumbed Ignis' hole. Ignis twitched at the touch, muscles shifting in his back.

“Now that's a view.”

Noct pushed at his arm. “So move your behemoth ass outta the way so we can all see it.”

“Maybe if you did those drills you were supposed to practise you could move me outta the way, your future majesty.”

“Come on, guys--” Prompt began..

“Butt out, Prompto. I wanna know why our princelet here things he can order me around in here cause I don't remember agreeing to that.”

Ignis pushed himself off the desk. “Can't you all stop squabbling and concentrate on the task at hand for once?”

“He--!” Noct tried.

“I don't want to hear it. I asked for a couple of hours for myself and if you are incapable of granting me even that, then you can both wait outside while I continue with Prompto.”

Prompto startled, looking kinda like a meerkat in a crosshair. Noct play-kicked him in the ankle. “Fucking teacher's pet,” he muttered.

“Noct,” Ignis said, sternly.

“Tell Gladio to back off!”

“You will all get your time with me. There is no need to be quite so overbearing. In fact, both of you can sit back down. On your hands. _No_. No more talking. I'm quite serious about sending you outside.”

“You're pretty fucking authoritarian for a guy with his dick out,” Gladio said.

Ignis didn't grace that with a reply, just pointed to the flimsy fucking desk Gladio had only just escaped. But he believed Ignis was dead serious, so he parked his ass down in it again. Noctis glared at him and dragged his feet but he sat down too.

“Very good,” Ignis said. “Prompto, shall we continue?”

#

Wow, those two couldn't handle sexual frustration. Anyone else would've been happy just to be invited but Noct and Gladio couldn't give it a rest for one day. Prompto would've hung around in the background, helping out where he could, but now Ignis was waiting for him to-- To... Well, do something.

“I want-- I want your mouth, professor,” he said. Too tremulous. He should try and talk like he ate gravel for breakfast. Like Gladio.

“My mouth?” Ignis cast around and set his sights on the clothes Gladio had torn off him. “You won't be getting anything from me, young man.”

Oh, right. They were still doing this. Ignis strolled past him while he was floundering – he heard Gladio huff impatiently – and stooped down to retrieve them. Prompto woke himself up and stamped down on them.

“No!”

“Mr. Argentum, this is most--”

Prompto slapped him square across the face. So hard he almost dislodged his glasses. A bright red handprint bloomed across Ignis' cheek. _Oh. Crap._ He had panicked. Ignis had said he wanted be roughed up but was that allowed? Ignis flushed as the print faded but not – _huh_ – not from anger. His cock had hardened. He was still half-crouched from trying to grab his clothes and he tilted his face up. _Those eyes_.

“I told you,” Prompto said, voice stronger this time. “I want your mouth.”

He grabbed a clump of Ignis hair and mashed his face into his crotch. Ignis mouthed the outline of his cock through his pants, hot air and moisture, and Prompto had to stuff the heel of his hand into his own mouth to hold back a high, needy cry.

“Take-take it out,” he said, the words running together. He wanted that mouth on his bare skin _right fucking now_.

“I won't help you debase me.”

 _Man_ , Prompto's head was already spinning. But if Ignis wanted him to be mean he could be mean. Kinda. He grabbed Ignis' throat and pressed on his windpipe with his thumb. Not hard enough to block the airway just hard enough to warn. With the other hand he took out his cock, didn't miss the way Ignis' eyes fixed on it hungrily. Wow it was weird doing this with Noct and Gladio watching but whatever it wasn't like they hadn't seen it before. And yeah, he was hard already but Ignis was _naked_ and on his knees for him. _Did he dare?_ Apparently he did. He slapped Ignis across the face with it, twice, leaving a smear of pre-come high on his cheekbone. Bit back his immediate instinct to apologise.

“H-how dare you,” Ignis said but he had that tell-tale flush again. His voice should be illegal, it was so hot. “Unhand me at onc–”

Prompto pinched his nose shut until his mouth gasped open. He shoved his cock inside in one long thrust that pierced all the way to the back of Ignis' throat. Ignis gripped Prompto's pants for purchase and swallowed and swallowed until Prompto was buried all the way to the base in tight, convulsing heat. He didn't need to plug Ignis' nose anymore since it was mashed against his pelvis.

Ignis head knocked against the big desk and he pulled Prompto with him. Prompto tangled his fingers in his mussed-up hair instead holding on for dear life. “Oh– Sh– Fuck– ”

How was Ignis doing that without choking? Prompto fought to get his motor control back while Ignis was blowing his mind and also him. He gripped the two tufts of Ignis' hair tighter and snapped his hips, withdrawing from Ignis' throat only to slam back into it. Ignis gagged, throat spasming around Prompto's cock.

“ _Fuck_.”

Prompto pulled out and held the base of his cock to shoot come across Ignis face. It covered him from brow to chin and streaked over one of the lenses of his glasses. Prompto moaned, squeezing out the last few seconds of his orgasm with a couple of last pumps while he drank in every detail of Ignis' wrecked, come-stained face.

It took him a moment to come-down and tuck himself away. When he did, Noct and Gladio were at large again. Noct high-fived him and Gladio slapped him on the back.

“Didn't know you had it in you.”

#

“Looks like you enjoyed that, professor,” Gladio said, nudging Ignis' hard cock with the cap of his boots. The three of them had him walled-in against the desk so he couldn't dash away even if he wanted to. He scrambled up anyway and Gladio caught him around the waist, making sure to press his crotch against his ass while he tried to wriggle out of his grip.

“What was that score you gave me, Professor Scientia?”

“The score that your feeble-mindedness deserved.”

“Which was?”

Ignis' gaze flicked to the wooden ruler. “Thirteen.”

“That's right.” Gladio bent him over the desk again. Apparently they were all in the same page with this because Noct grabbed the ruler. Prompto – still pink and bright-eyed from his blowie – held Ignis down by the shoulders, pinching his front to the surface of the desk. Noct scowled at Gladio but offered the ruler to him.

“You do the honours,” Gladio said.

The frown lifted by a micrometer. “Nah. Your arms are stronger.” He gave Gladio one of those dorky grins he thought made him look so smooth. “Sides, I've got plans of my own.”

“Fair enough.” Gladio took the ruler. It was solid, had a good heft to it. Made a noise like a whip cracking when he swung it through the air. “Count 'em, professor.”

Gladio smacked the ruler over the roundest part of Ignis' ass. The force of the blow knocked him against the hard edge of the desk. A rectangular impression of the ruler appeared on his skin, blanching white and then turning an angry red. Despite that, Ignis barely made a noise. “One,” he said, standing on his toes to present his ass to Gladio.

Gladio delivered the next few blows in rapid succession, harder this time. Ignis' ass grew redder and redder. The first one knocked him off his tiptoes and each successive one rocked him forward with a thump. But he still didn't so much as gasp.

“Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven.”

“How's he looking, Prompto?” Gladio asked.

Prompto lifted Ignis' chin with his fingers. “Blushy. And intense.”

“Stubborn's what he is.” Gladio patted one shiny, bright red cheek. “I know you wanna moan, professor.” He teased Ignis' hole with the pad of his thumb and Ignis parted his legs instinctively. “Admit it.”

“You'll get no such satisfaction from me.”

Tough talk. And Ignis had the high pain threshold to back it up. But whatever. He had other weaknesses. As if he was reading his mind, Noct tossed him one of the tubes of lube they'd all been instructed it to keep in their pockets. Gladio laid the ruler on the desk beside Ignis' head. Ignis may have been stonily silent when he was getting his ass beat but he cracked the moment Gladio crooked one lubed-up finger inside him.

He shuddered and moaned, pressing back to drive the finger deeper inside himself.

“Now he looks like he's having a great time,” Prompto said.

Gladio jerked his finger out. “That's all you get, professor. Unless you make some noise.”

“It will take more than your paltry fingers to break me.”

“I know how to motivate him,” Noct said. He took his lube back from Gladio and coated one hand. “Don't trap my hand.” He wedged it between Ignis and the desk, Ignis scooting back a little to make room for him. Gladio couldn't see it too well but Ignis' hitched breath told him Noct had taken hold of his cock. “Rock hard. I knew he liked it. You'd better not come on me, professor.” He nodded at Gladio. “You know what to do.”

Gladio snatched the ruler eagerly. He rapped Ignis with it as hard as he could, the impact visibly reverberating through what little body fat Ignis had. Ignis' thighs trembled with the effort of not slamming forward where he might trap Noct's hand but moved him enough that his cock slid through Noct's slippery closed fist.

“Eight,” was all he said, although laboured this time.

Gladio dealt another blow. This one so hard that the edge of the ruler bit into Ignis' skin, drawing spots of blood. Gladio followed it up with another blow right after, smearing the blood down Ignis' cheeks.

“Nine! Ten!”

“React, damn it.”

“Then stop tickling me.”

Noct snorted. Oh, that did it. For the last three strikes Gladio unleashed holy hell on Ignis' ass. They left ruler-shaped gouges, drew more specks of blood, and left it a shiny, angry red. Noct had to yank his hand free because Ignis could no longer stop himself thumping forward. And still, he only counted.

“Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. I believe that was it?”

“We could do my score,” Prompto suggested brightly. “Or all the points Noct didn't get.”

“Hey!”

Despite himself, Gladio was impressed. He probably looked more worked up than Ignis did. There was a tug in this shoulder from exactly how much he'd exerted himself. “Still nothing, huh? You must be pretty desperate for the main event.”

“Hardly,” Ignis said.

Was that a fucking pun? Gladio smacked his palm against the reddest, rawest part of Ignis' ass where a little drop of blood was crawling down thicker than the rest. Then ran his fingers over the cut. It was shallow, nothing they needed to worry about, but it was that gentle touch that made Ignis hiss after everything. Gladio handed off the ruler to Noct and smoothed his hands over Ignis' ass. It was red-hot and a tender pink. Ignis squirmed. “What's the matter, professor? Thought it was no big deal to you.”

He squeezed to give Ignis steady pressure on the burning flesh then released it. Ignis moaned. Gladio rewarded him with another ass smack. This time he was louder. He made a choked, relieved noise and rubbed himself against the desk. Gladio yanked his hips back. “Oh no you don't. If you wanna get off, it's gonna be with my cock so deep inside you you can taste it.”

“You think too highly of yourself.”

Noct – that little shit – laughed at that. What did he know anyway? “Face facts,” Gladio said. “You're rock hard. You want it. And to get it, you're gonna have to beg.”

Ignis turned his head and craned his neck to stare Gladio down. “Or what?”

“Or this.” Gladio hauled Ignis up and out of Prompto's grip. His wrists were almost as red as his ass where he'd been restrained. Gladio held him up, dangling him by those same wrists with his arms extended so he had to stay on his toes for balance, facing outward. “Hey, you two. What's the sexiest thing about our professor?”

Ignis turned his head into his shoulder as Noct and Prompto examined him. Gladio kept both ears out and tried to attune himself to the slight movements of Ignis' body in case he panicked.

“He looks good with a face full of come,” Noct said, referring to Prompto's spunk still drying on his cheek and glasses. “I'll think about that next time I have to listen to him going on and on and on about some boring shit.” Noct walked in a slow semicircle around Ignis, swinging the ruler idly by his side while he examined him from every angle. “His mouth's great when it has a cock in it too.”

“Uh, huh,” Prompto said, hovering at arm's length but staring at Ignis like he was trying to hoover every detail of him up with his eyes. “Man, what's not to like? Pecs, abs, those lines on his hips. What are they called?”

“The Bahamut's belt,” Ignis said, automatically. He just couldn't help himself apparently.

“Whatever they're called, they're super hot. And uhhh....” Prompto's eyes dipped lower. “It's big. Like, wow that's big. Not monster huge like yours, Gladio. But it's--”

Ignis shifted a bit. “ _Prompto_.” Said big cock wasn't flagging under the attention. Noct lifted it with the flat of the ruler, perusing it in greater detail.

“Keep going,” Noct said, as Ignis cringed back into Gladio.

“--And this is probably gonna sound weird but I always liked the shape of his balls. They're all compact and, like, neat.” Noct was busy fondling them, staring at them closely. Ignis dipped his head further, hiding his face. “Then there's those thighs.” Prompto wolf-whistled. “Dunno how anyone's supposed to concentrate with them in the same room as him.”

“He's blushing,” Noct said. “Didn't think we'd noticed how sexy you are?”

“I think,” Ignis said, not lifting his head. “That it's irrelevant.”

“It's pretty relevant in my pants, professor.” Prompto indicated his bulge. “My buddy here's ready to go again. We can't get enough of you. And this is gonna sound way creepy but you've got weirdly pretty feet. Do you get those pedicure things?”

“I merely attend to my own hygiene, which all of you should be doing.”

Noct smacked the ruler through the air next to Ignis' ear so he jumped. “Look at me. Now.” Ignis lifted his head slowly, telegraphing reluctance through every second of it. Noct wedged the ruler under his chin, propping his head up with it. “You know what I think about when I jerk off?”

“Something tawdry, no doubt.”

Noct's eyes narrowed. “Having you tied up and spread-eagled on the board room table, completely naked, everything exposed, so when the next set of boring old assholes comes in to discuss something for four fucking hours all they can see and talk about it you. Your body. All that stuff Prompto likes so much.”

“Tawdry. As I suspected.”

“Turn him around, Gladio. Seems like he hasn't been punished enough.”

Gladio did, pulling Ignis' front against him, and leaving his back to Noct. Noct smacked the ruler across Ignis' ass. He might not have Gladio's upper body strength but Gladio felt it go through Ignis all the same. “You know why I think you didn't make a sound when Gladio was wailing on you?”

“Do enlighten me.”

Another smack. “I think it's because you liked the way it drew attention to your ass.” He punctuated the last three words with smacks. “Those boring old fucks I mentioned, do you know how often they sneak a look at it when they think you're not looking?”

“That is not true.” Ignis buried his head in Gladio's chest so he couldn't read his expression. The rest of his body stiffened.

Smack. Smack. Smack. “I dunno why you talk so much. They'd do anything you wanted just for a peek at this. Hell, you'd only have to pop a few shirt buttons and you'd have them wrapped around your little finger.”

“I wouldn't--”

Smack. “Yeah, you're above all that, aren't you? If only they could see you now. Showing off your body to the likes of Prompto.”

“Low-blow, dude.”

Noct ignored that. “Maybe I'll try this next time negotiations strain, huh?” A few more perfunctory smacks. Noct wasn't hitting hard anymore, using his words instead. “Strip you down and make you spread your ass for them.”

That seemed to tap into one of Ignis' primal fears. His breath came faster against Gladio's chest and he tried to twist out of Gladio's grip. Almost succeeded too.

“I wouldn't even let them touch you. Just witness what a desperate little fucktoy I have for an advisor. Let them ask me about how tight your hole is. Maybe take some photos.”

A blue flash went off. At first, Gladio thought it was Ignis summoning his daggers from Noct's arsenal. But it was just Prompto with a camera phone. “Nice,” he said, looking at the picture on the screen. “Your ass is really photogenic.”

“I'd make them keep your face out of it,” Noct said, just tapping the ruler against Ignis' ass now while Prompto took more photos. “Can't have the whole world knowing your hole's a better diplomat than you are.”

Ignis moaned and it sounded closer to despair than arousal.

“Noct,” Gladio warned.

“Or maybe not. Maybe I'd want them to spread the word. Everyone can come and watch you whoring yourself out for me. Everyone. All looking at your spread hole.”

Ignis whined.

“NOCT.” Gladio's yell startled everyone. “Knock it off. You're going way too far.”

“Gladio,” Ignis said, even more harshly. “Must you keep interrupting?”

“But it's...” Something they knew he had an issue with. That they were poking at. “You sure this is okay?”

Ignis' expression softened. “It's quite all right. You need to trust me to call it off myself if it becomes to much.”

“Okay, Iggy. Just you--”

“There's a certain appeal to the idea of shutting up the Altean delegation by simply dropping my trousers.” He grinned mischievously. “Although that will most certainly remain a fantasy.” He patted Gladio companionably on the cheek. “No more cold feet now. I was promised a main event. If you're able to continue?”

Prompto patted Gladio on his other set of cheeks. “Yeah. Everything okay, big guy?”

“Yeah, yeah. I'm good.” If Ignis was fine, so was he. “Let's get on with it.” No way he was being benched at this point. He forced Ignis to his knees with a hand on the back of his neck.

“You ready to beg?” Noct asked, as if there'd never been an interruption.

Ignis kneaded his hands against his thighs, hanging his head, not looking at them. But Gladio had to believe it was just part of the act. That grin before sure hadn't seemed like he was in any real distress. “I'm ready.”

“Get on with it then.”

“I want you to fuck me.”

“That's it? I know you've got a better vocabulary than that, professor.”

“Please,” Ignis gritted out. “Please fuck me.”

It was indecent how hot it was making Ignis say something vulgar. “Playing dumb again?” Gladio said. “Try harder.”

More hesitation. Ignis could talk in circles around some stuffy ambassador and he'd made Gladio feel about two inches tall a couple of times, but he was scowling hard in concentration now, trying to come up with something. “I want...”

“Yeah?” Noct normally never looked regal but with his chin tilted up imperiously, looking down his nose at Ignis he almost looked the part of their future king. 

“I would like...” Ignis was rock hard still, cock jutting out like he was presenting it to them. Noct rapped the head of it gently with the ruler so it bounced. Ignis moaned, then got hold of himself again. “ _Please._ I want all three of you to fuck me. Hard. I want you to fill me up with your cocks.”

“Where do you want them?”

“In-- Inside me.”

He rapped Ignis cock head again. “Where? Show us.”

Ignis immediately flipped over and hoisted his ass in the air. He spread his legs, giving Gladio the perfect view of his slick hole and his cock and balls hanging down between his thighs. “Please. Inside me.”

“Which one of us do you want first?”

“Gladio.”

Probably just practical since Gladio was the biggest but it still did his ego good.

“You want Gladio's horse cock, huh? In this tiny, slutty little hole?”

“Yes!”

“Say it.”

“I want Gladio's horse cock in my tiny slutty little hole. Stretch me out. Use me. I need it.”

“Think he asked nicely enough?”

“Sounded sincere enough to me.” That and if he had to hear any more of this, Gladio was gonna jizz in his pants before he got anywhere near Ignis. Gladio unzipped and even though he was dying to give Ignis what he'd asked for right away, he took his time lubing up his cock, and finger-fucking Ignis open. Prompto was getting snap-happy around them, the flash going off in all different directions.

“Your cock,” Ignis said, voice strained. “Fuck me. Please, Gladio. What do I need to say?”

 _Fuck._ “Tell me how it feels.”

Prompto moved too as Gladio shifted position, sliding the camera phone underneath them between Gladio's legs for the most explicit view. He must've set it to record video because he darted back out of the way once he'd set it down. 

Ignis moaned as Gladio pushed into him, just the tip breaching him. “It's enormous,” he said. “Oh Gods-- I--” Ignis trembled with the effort of staying still. “What do you want from me? Fuck me. Fill me. Gladio. Please. I--”

Tempting. So, so tempting just to give in and give him what he wanted. “I'm gonna fuck you like the skankiest spunk-stained one gil back-alley whore anyone's ever picked off the street. And you're gonna love it.”

“Yes! Please!”

“Ask me to do that.”

A few beats of silence then. “Fuck me like a-- a spunk-stained back-alley whore you've picked up off the street for a gil. And I will love it.”

Gladio drove into Ignis, impaling him in one smooth slide until his pelvis met Ignis' still pink ass. Ignis groaned, bearing down on every inch. Gladio somehow grew even harder inside him, overwhelmed by the indescribable tightness of Ignis' body and the sight of prim, proper Ignis' hole stretching out to accommodate all of him.

Not that fucking Noct or Prompto wasn't nice in its own way but they felt tiny and fragile in his hands. Like if he ever lost control he'd crush them. Like if he went too deep they'd be in hospital. Ignis was only slightly smaller than him. Could take whatever he decided to dish out. And he'd wanted to dish out a whole lot ever since Ignis brought this scene up with him. He withdrew almost to the tip and slammed his cock back into Ignis. Again and again. Ignis let out the sexiest little moans every time. Some guys lost their hard-ons when they were fucked but Ignis didn't. If anything, it only made him harder. He gasped and shuddered when Gladio fisted his cock.

“You're such a good cocksleeve, professor. What are you?”

“Your cocksleeve!”

“Knew you were a hungry cockslut the moment I saw you.”

Ignis' only response to that was a ragged groan. Gladio grabbed his hips so tight his knuckles turned white and lifted him so his back arched, part of his torso coming off the floor. Little dimples appeared on the lower part of his lean, muscled back and Gladio drove down into him at a different angle, pelvis and balls smacking against Ignis' ass. He tightened suddenly, squeezing Gladio's cock even harder, and splattered the floor with come.

“Good cockslut,” Gladio said, fighting to keep the same pace while stalling his own orgasm. “Knew you loved being fucked. You guys see that?”

“Oh yeah,” Noct said, closer than Gladio had expected him to be. “He came just from being fucked. How does Gladio's cock feel inside you, professor?”

“I'm-- Full-- Gladio-- So full...”

“I'm gonna--” Gladio pulled out, still supporting Ignis with one hand. He came against Ignis' hole then drove back in, emptying the last few pulses into Ignis' ass. Good job this place was soundproofed because he didn't know which one of them was louder. Gladio's thighs trembled with the aftershocks and Ignis rocked back against him, eking out a few last seconds of pleasure from his softening cock.

Prompto swiped the phone from under them and wiped it on his pants. Gladio slowly lowered Ignis to the floor, where he tucked one thigh underneath himself and worked his hand underneath. He jerked himself with one hand, playing with his come-filled hole with the other.

“Hey, no faces,” Gladio warned Prompto as he kneeled to get more footage of it.

“Relax, dude. It can't connect to WiFi. We're safe from the Cloud.”

“If you two are done talking,” Noct said, getting way too into this bratty role of his. “Looks like he wants more.”

#

Noctis tapped Ignis on the ass with the ruler. “Stop that.”

Apparently Gladio hadn't completely fucked his brains out because he had enough sense left in him to uncurl, stop finger-fucking himself, and wait for Noctis' next instruction. Noctis walked around him, landing each footfall heavily so that Ignis could hear it. Ignis' ears practically perked up like a dog and his body tensed. He peeked up through his fringe of mussed-up hair at Noctis.

Though Noctis gave every appearance of being calm – something Ignis had painstakingly instilled the importance of in him – it wasn't like he hadn't been affected by watching Gladio pound Ignis into the floor. Or Ignis choke on Prompto's dick. He was so, so hard. His cock pressed uncomfortably against his fly. But if he could look interested while he was dog tired listening to Minister Monotone from Someplace Important, he could keep his poker face through this. See? He was _applying the theory to real life situations_ just like Ignis was always going on about.

He infused his tube of lube with healing magic and tossed it casually onto Ignis' back. “Get yourself ready for me.” He paused. Dirty talk didn't come as easy to him as it did to Gladio but Ignis loved it. So he could _git gud_ as Prompto liked to tell him. “I want to see that hole gaping.”

Without checking to see if Ignis had complied – he would, he always did whatever Noctis asked – Noctis abandoned the ruler on the desk and dragged the huge, heavy armchair into the centre of the room. He noted the other two's positions. Gladio on his haunches beside Ignis, with his hand splayed across the span of Ignis' shoulders while he worked two fingers into himself. Probably still worried even though Ignis himself didn't care. Prompto had retreated to the edges of the room like he still thought he was a spectator in all this. How many times did he have to be told that he wasn't until he got it?

Noctis slumped into the chair and then straightened himself up. _Kings do not have bad posture._

“Iggy. Professor Scientia. Get over here.”

Gladio scowled at him. Probably thought he was being spoiled or taking advantage of Ignis because he always had to ride his ass harder than he'd rode Ignis'. Not like they'd discussed this whole scene and what Ignis was and wasn't into or anything.

All thoughts of Gladio went right out the window as Ignis crawled towards him, hand over had. Noctis' cock strained harder against his zipper at the way the muscles shifted in Ignis' back and arms. All restrained power, like a stalking coeurl. Ignis' usual idea of casual was popping a couple of shirt buttons and leaving his jacket over the back of a chair, so seeing him dishevelled like this – sweaty, mussed hair, glasses askew, and face full of Prompto's come – as he kneeled between Noctis' legs was heady. Noctis' held his chin, tilting up his face. His pupils were so blown that only the rim of his iris was visible.

“You ready for me?”

Ignis nodded, eyelids fluttering as he rubbed his face against Noctis' palm. 

Noctis finally freed his cock from his pants. “Get on with it then.” He could almost feel Gladio's disapproval but this was about what Ignis wanted and if that was some weird Bizarro world version of himself that only treated him with disdain, then he'd be like that. That was why they were all here. For Ignis. “I'm waiting.”

Ignis straddled him. Noctis had to bite his lip at the first slide of skin against skin after the constant, excessive stimulation. Then Ignis was sinking down on his cock and he bit into Ignis' shoulder instead. He huffed and panted against the burning skin there as the healing-infused lube tingled and made Ignis tighten around him.

He came with a strangled noise, driving his cock up into Ignis' as deep as it would go. He gasped against Ignis' neck, his pulse thrumming under his lips. Ignis moaned, cock thickening against Noctis' stomach. That was way, way too quick, but the grasp of Ignis' body kept him hard. And Ignis rolled his hips, making small, needy noises.

“Prompto?” Noctis said, amazed at his own coherency.

“Yeah?”

“I don't think this hole's full enough--” Ignis gave a distracting groan and ground down on him. “It's gonna take more than one cock to fill up.”

“For realsies?”

If he wasn't preoccupied with a lapful of Ignis, he'd have laughed at that. But it was Ignis who answered. “Yes.” He shifted so less of Noctis was buried in him and spread his legs, wrapped his arms around Noctis' neck.

Prompto was over there in a couple of eager bounds. He threw his camera phone to Gladio. “For posterity, big guy.” Then he was moving even closer. A few fumbles and then he slid his cock into Ignis too, pressing against Noctis _inside_ Ignis.

“Oh gods.”

Noctis held Ignis' hips, gripping so tight he could almost mould them to his fingers while Ignis grabbed the back of his shirt. Noctis could hardly move in this position – not that he thought he had the motor control for it anymore. His world had narrowed to Ignis' tightness and Prompto's hard cock moving enough for the both of them. Slamming into Ignis over and over again. Ignis hips stuttered in his hold, cock hot and wet with pre-come between their stomachs. The sounds Prompto was drawing out of him were mesmerising. Soft, needy cries and deeper moans. The smell of his cologne tinted with exertion and sweat. It was too much.

“Is two cocks in your slutty hole even enough?” Noctis asked against Ignis' damp neck, trying for nonchalance but his voice was rough.

“More.”

Holy shit, was that even possible? “I dunno if--”

“More, Noctis.”

“I'm giving you all I can, buddy,” Prompto said, thrusting harder. “Hey! What--?”

Gladio was lifting him up by his thighs was what. Noctis couldn't see it properly but he gathered that Gladio was holding Prompto up to get a better position to – _Oh. So it was possible._ Gladio's cock glided between Noctis' and Prompto's so they were all inside at once. Oh. Shit. That was-- Mind-blowing. He kinda wished he could see it as well as feel it. Three cocks in Ignis' tight hole. _Ignis'_. The same Ignis who'd gotten shy one time because he'd rolled his sleeves up and people kept checking out his arms.

Ignis arched, yelling as he came again. His eyes were watering from over-stimulation, tears streaking down his cheeks, mouth stretched open so wide with his cries he was drooling. Noctis had a comment ready about how it only took a couple of dicks to ruin his composure but he lost it too at the sight of Ignis undone like that. He came again inside Ignis with Gladio and Prompto's cocks pounding against him. Pounding until the two of them came again. Gladio's movements slowing and stopping, Prompto's orgasm on the tail end of his. And Ignis already half-hard from it.

The rest of him went limp against Noctis, burying his head in Noctis' shoulder. He was still moaning faintly from the aftershocks, a slight tremble running through his body. The others disentangled themselves but Noctis stayed like that, softening cock still inside Ignis. Ignis occasionally, instinctively rolled his hips but he didn't seem capable of much more. Noctis stroked his sweat-tangled hair until he quieted. Ignis' breathing evened out within moments, turning to soft snores.

A camera flash went off in Noctis' face. “C'mon, Prompto!”

“But you look so cute together. Aww, cuddly-wuddly Noct.”

“Up yours!”

Gladio rolled his eyes at them. He had a blanket slung over one shoulder, a carton of grape juice and a packet of dried fruit in one hand. Ignis had made them stock the room with changes of clothes and other sundries beforehand. Always thinking ahead. “Shame to wake him but we've gotta clean him up.” Gladio shook Ignis' shoulder with exaggerated gentleness. “Hey,” he whispered. “Hey. Hey, Iggy. Wakey-wakey.”

“You think that's gonna wake him?”

“What do you suggest, Prince Charmless. An air horn? At least get your dick outta him.” Another camera flash. “Knock it the fuck off, Prompto. We need to get something on his stomach so he doesn't get a headache.”

“I know that.” Noctis did shift, though, so he wasn't inside him. That woke Ignis, who made a sleepy noise of protest.

“Hey, Iggy,” Prompto said. He had a packet of crackers, which he shook. “You wanna eat something?” He pushed one into Ignis' mouth when he turned his head.

Ignis didn't lift his head but chewed for a moment then wrinkled his nose. “Needs brie.”

Gladio slipped the straw of the juice into his mouth. “Not a wine pairing but drink up.” Ignis did, draining the carton while Gladio held it for him. He tried to burrow back into Noctis' chest when he was finished. “Hold on. Eat the rest of the crackers, then you can sleep.” Ignis did as he was told, drained another carton of juice, and then burrowed again. He was asleep within seconds.

Gladio wrapped the blanket around him and picked him up. With Ignis bundled up in his arms, he scanned the room. “You still got the keys?”

Noctis let them appear in his fingers along with the car keys. Thanks to Ignis' planning they had an empty, private route back to the single car garage. The car itself was a civilian one with tinted windows. Not inconspicuous but not royally flashy either. Gladio laid Ignis down on the back seat, wrapping the blanket tightly around him and buckling the seatbelt around him as best as he could. 

Noctis jumped into the back seat with him before either Gladio or Prompto could beat him to it. He rested Ignis' head on his lap and tossed the car keys to Gladio.

“Fine,” Gladio said, getting into the driver's seat without further protest.

Prompto snapped yet another photo. He was a menace.

#

Ignis woke from the best sleep he'd had in ages, body aching pleasantly with a thousand tiny reminders of the evening before. He had fuzzy, half-awake memories of Gladio holding him up and peppering him with kisses under the spray of a hot shower, while Prompto and Noctis worked in tandem to clean him more thoroughly trailing kisses of their own. Further fuzzy memories of Prompto assuring him that he remembered the combination as he placed the camera phone inside the personal safe that lived in Ignis' bedside table. 

In the present, they were all endeavouring to share his bed. Gladio in a pair of boxers, sleeping on his side on the side of the bed that wasn't wedged against the wall. Guarding them even in his sleep. Prompto was sprawled out, somehow taking up more of the bed than Gladio. One of his legs was hooked over Gladio's thighs, the rest of him laying diagonally across Ignis, with his face smooshed against Noct's stomach. He was fashionably attired in threadbare chocobo print pyjamas that he had outgrown some time ago if the several inches of bare calf and exposed stomach were any indication. Noctis was the only one awake. In a baggy T-shirt and sweatpants that were several days overdue for a wash. His face was uplit by his phone's screen.

He looked up from it as he realised Ignis was awake. “Morning,” he said. Ah, so not only was he awake but he was the first one to wake. A rarity indeed. “You okay?”

“I cannot believe Gladio made me utter the word cocksleeve.”

Noctis snorted. “He's been hanging around with the Glaives too much. I think they're a bad influence. And what was with the camera?”

“Prompto--” Prompto wriggled in his sleep, tossing from his front onto his back. But he remained asleep, a lovely amount of drool escaping from the corner of his mouth. Noctis already had a pool on his T-shirt. Ignis lowered his voice. “It means he can get involved without having to be overly forthright. I took common sense precautions. Prompto modified it so it can't connect to the internet.” Those pyjamas really had to go. There were at least three holes in them. Perhaps they could be mended and let out a little. “The only extant copy of those images is now in my safe for my perusal. Or indeed yours.”

Noctis pinked a little. Then his expression grew serious. “You sure you're all right? Not sore or anything?”

“I assure you I wouldn't have asked for it if I couldn't endure it.”

That was the wrong choice of words. Noct's face only fell further. “Endure?”

“I enjoyed myself, Noct. Thoroughly.”

That didn't seem to mollify Noct either. At least not fully. “When Gladio, uh, spanked you. You didn't make a sound.”

“Merely to rile him up. Wonderful though he is, he does suffer attacks of ego sometimes.”

“Yeah, but how? I've had him beat my ass up and down the training room and I still come out aching even when he's holding back. You can't tell me it didn't hurt.”

“Our training cultivates a high pain tolerance.”

“Our training? Yours and Gladio's, you mean. What kind of training means you learn to take a Gladio-strength beatdown without making a sound?”

“It was a spanking, Noctis. He was hardly pulling out my fingernails.”

The deflection didn't distract him at all. “The hell kind of training are they making you do?”

“Nothing we didn't consent to. Gladio and I...” Gladio sleepily grumbled something but otherwise didn't stir. “We both have access to a wealth of sensitive information. Information that can't be shared under any circumstance.”

Noctis paled as the implications of that set in and then coloured with anger as he too realised the necessity. “All because of who I am. Again.”

“Come now, it's not as bad as all that.” Ignis curled an arm around him and pulled him down to the mattress with the others. In a couple of hours their duties would take them to opposite ends of the citadel, but for now they could cuddle. “If you were someone else we wouldn't all be here now. Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> So it looks like whenever my brain needs a break from writing more intense stuff, Ignis goes to Poundtown.


End file.
